Are we gonna do this or what?
by JourneyThroughMySoul
Summary: AO one shot, rating M for Sexual content


**A0 smut filled one shot, in Olivia's POV, loosely based around the lyrics from Thompson Square's "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

I look down and smile, I've never seen anything quite as beautiful as her, even sitting here upon the rooftop terrace of her apartment looking at the stars, where the beauty stretches for miles, even that doesn't compare to Alexandra Cabot.

We've been dancing around each other for weeks, stealing looks at each other when we think the others not looking, the gentle touches, innocent enough but there's a spark and we both feel it, I feel her eyes on me when we're curled on the couch watching a film, she always lets me pick, even though I know she doesn't really enjoy the same films as me.

Like right now, she's pressing up against me, her body curled into mine ad her head is resting on my chest, we sit like this often, I love holding her in my arms, even though I feel electricity running through me when I brush her skin, it's so soft, and the perfume she wears, it's so delicate, so sophisticated, so…Alex.

She looks up at me, her eyes twinkling, a mischievous, knowing look "What are you smiling at?"

"You"

Alex smiles back at me "What about me?"

I blush, I can feel it rising up my neck, coating my cheeks in scarlet and I whisper "You're beautiful"

Alex blushes now, but she doesn't take her eyes off of me, and I can't help but look at those lips, how perfect they'd feel pressed against mine. I don't know how long I stare, my eyes flickering back and forth between hers and those lips but before I know it she's inches away and she whispers

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I don't wait another second, and my god, they're just as soft as I imagined, softer if that's possible, and gentle, she's so gentle, there's no roughness, no hurry, I just want to savour this moment.

She pulls back and I breathe "Wow"

She smiles "Wow indeed"

We both laugh, and then her lips are crashing against mine, more forceful, and her tongue teases my lips, demanding, I let her in and our tongues dance along to a tune neither of us have heard before.

I'm so nervous, tentitavely my fingers start to creep along her thigh, that silky skin under my fingers feeling like heaven. My heart is beating so fast and there's a strange but familiar sensation racing through my body and then she moans, oh my god, that sound, I want to hear that sound again. I'm aware of a wetness between my legs and I gently pull back and smile.

Alex smiles back at me before standing, she takes my hand and leads me down the concrete steps and into her apartment, I stand there, my heart pounding in my chest, I'm nervous but excitement is racing through my veins

"Are we gonna fuck or not?" Alex asks, her voice laced with desire, her nipples are erect, and it's certainly too warm a night for it to be due to the temperature.

I nod, my throat suddenly dry, and our movements are frantic as our clothes are shed. Our hands are roaming each other's bodies and then suddenly I'm lifted into the air, I gasp, not expecting the strength and Alex chuckles as she lays me gently on her bed.

I look up at her and her beauty is astounding, the way her breasts are pert and round, and that flat stomach, and her hips, she's a goddess, and then I see the silky wetness glistening on that spot between her legs.

I've been here before, but never in a sexual way, we've slept together, plantonically, but this is different, a whole new level, and suddenly she's hovering above me and we're about to make love.

She lowers her body on top of mine, as she presses a gentle kiss to my lips "Are you okay?"

I nod, and swallow "I'm perfect"

"You are" she whispers as she takes my left nipple in her mouth, suckling, I stifle a moan as she palms the right and gently squeezes, she continues to suck and nip before moving to the right, it feels amazing and I allow myself to moan, and then she crawls down my body, placing little kisses as she goes, she's so tender, loving.

Her hands graze that spot below the hip bone and I shiver, her touch sending fireworks coursing through me and then I feel it, her breath right there, on the spot that is aching with need to be touched, and then her tongue, and I gasp, the feeling so strong.

I'm so glad I shaved this morning.

She's slow at first, and I close my eyes, savouring this moment, allowing her tongue to tease and then she stops, I moan in annoyance and she chuckles

"All in good time"

She crawls back up and places a kiss to my lips "I want to fuck you with my fingers"

I shudder, I never expected Alex to be the type to talk like that but I like it, it's so hot, and then I feel her fingers, pressing against my opening and with a swift move she's inside, her fingers slowly working me, she's so delicate, as if she's strumming guitar strings.

I moan and Alex whispers "Do you like that?"

I nod, swallowing and manage to croak out "It feels so good"

I can feel my body beginning to tense and I will myself to relax, not wanting to reach that peak so soon but she moves faster her fingers curling inside me and her thumb gently grazes my clit and I can't stop my release

I orgasm, my whole body tensing and I shudder, my heart feeling like it's about to burst from my chest and finally I relax, my body trembling with aftershocks

"Oh my god" I breathe which earns a chuckle from Alex as she gently removes her fingers, I look at her as she takes her fingers into her mouth

"You taste so sweet"

I blush, but the sight causes a gush of liquid to escape from below and causes me to blush even harder

Alex laughs again as she crawls up my body and presses her lips against mine, the taste of myself still on her lips. I suddenly have the urge to taste Alex so I flip her over

She laughs as I lean back and admire her form, she really is the epitome of beauty, she's stunning "You are beautiful Alex"

"Thanks" she says, cocking her head to the side and I laugh

"So modest"

I position myself between her legs, the wetness completely coating her, glistening, and I taste her, she's like honey, so sweet, and smooth like velvet. There's a small patch of blonde curls just above her lips, it's cute and so Alex.

She moans, and encouraged I begin to make circles around her clitoris, I really want to feel her but I also love how she tastes, so I tease her opening with my tongue, just enough to feel her warmth, I alternate between the two, listening to the sounds she's making and the gentle whispers of "Oh Liv".

Her moans become louder and she breathes "I want your fingers inside me",

I tease her opening, feeling her silkiness and I enter with one finger at first, and then two. I begin a rhythm, slow and steady, watching her face as I gather speed.

I didn't expect Alex to be so forward, she can be a little prude at times, but it's a welcome surprise

"Faster"

I go a little faster, hesitant as not wanting to hurt her but within seconds her body begins to tremble and I know she's close "Don't fucking stop" she says and I don't, determined to make her orgasm and she does, at first I'm worried as she goes silent, almost as if she's stopped breathing and her body freezes, then she gasps as wetness completely soaks the bed

"Oh my god, that was fucking awesome"

I laugh, and Alex joins and I gently release my fingers "That was hot"

She blushes and giggles and I place a kiss on her lips, and lay my head on her chest

We lay like this for hours, listening to each other's heartbeat and then she takes my hand and asks "Are we gonna do this or what?"

 **Please review**


End file.
